<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>everything is fine. by gatos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005338">everything is fine.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatos/pseuds/gatos'>gatos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, canon autistic character written by an autistic, the good place AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatos/pseuds/gatos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff, Britta, Annie and Troy wake up in The Good Place, and everything's fine, until they noticed that this place, that's supposed to be made for them, doesn't fit so perfectly as told.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>everything is fine.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! so, this is just for fun. i hope you enjoy reading it. i like to insert community characters in other universes. but that's it. :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Act">
  <p>
    <span class="u"> <strong>COLD OPEN</strong> </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>INT. PLEASANT-LOOKING WAITING ROOM - DAY 1 - MORNING </b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p><b>INTERCUT BETWEEN:</b> JEFF WINGER, TROY BARNES, BRITTA PERRY, ABED NADIR and ANNIE EDISON.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>They're sitting on the couch, peacefully. Then, They open their eyes.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Transition user_edited_line">
  <p>INTERCUT ENDS.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>INT. PLEASANT-LOOKING WAITING ROOM - DAY 1 - MOMENTS LATER</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Jeff looks around, calmly. From HIS POV: We see ''<b>WELCOME! EVERYTHING IS FINE!</b><b>'</b>' written with HUGE GREEN LETTERS on the wall.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>INT. PLEASANT-LOOKING WAITING ROOM - DAY 1 - MOMENTS LATER</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>FROM THE WALL, the CAMERA turns to Abed, who sighs, happily.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Abed? Come on in.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed nods, and walks to MICHAEL'S OFFICE.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>INT. MICHAEL'S OFFICE - DAY 1 - MONTAGE</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Instead of Abed, we see Annie enter the office. Michael is already at his desk. He offers her to sit, she does.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Hi, Annie. I'm Michael. How are you?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I'm great. Thank you for asking.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>One question: Where am I, and who are you, and what's going on?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>INT. MICHAEL'S OFFICE - DAY 1 - MONTAGE CONT'D</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>As Michael says the next line, the CAMERA TURNS and REVEALS: It's Britta, sat right in front of him.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Right, so: you, Britta Perry, are dead.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Dead... dead? Like...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(closes her eyes, opens her mouth, tongue's out)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>You know.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(nods)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Exactly, like that. Your life on Earth has ended, and you're now on your next phase of existence in the universe.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>... Okay, okay.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I have some questions.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Thought you might.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>How did I die? I don't remember...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>INT. MICHAEL'S OFFICE - DAY 1 - MONTAGE CONT'D</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>As Michael says the next line, the CAMERA TURNS and REVEALS: It's Troy, sat right in front of him.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Yes, in cases of traumatic, embarrassing, or sudden death, we erase the memory, which can be upsetting.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Which one was mine?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Are you sure you want to know?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Yes?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Yes?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Yes.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>All the above.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>... Whoa.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>If it makes you feel any better, that's very rare.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>How rare?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Only a billion people so far.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Rare from a wide perspective.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>That makes me feel better, somehow... Anyway, can I ask one more question?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Sure. Go ahead.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Okay, so like, not that I care, but who was right? About all this?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>INT. MICHAEL'S OFFICE - DAY 1 - MONTAGE CONT'D</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>As Michael says the next line, the CAMERA TURNS and REVEALS: It's ABED, sat right in front of him.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Well, let's see... The Hindus are a little bit right, the Muslims are a little bit right...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed celebrates, shyly.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>The Jews, Christians, Buddhists... Basically, every religion has guessed about 5%.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Cool, cool.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed looks around.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Who's that guy?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He gestures to a picture of DOUG FORCETT. Below it, it's written: <b>''DOUG FORCETT, TORONTO, CLOSET GUESS, 10/14/72''</b></p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>INT. MICHAEL'S OFFICE - DAY 1 - MONTAGE CONT'D</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Text">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Text user_edited_line">
  <p>From the PICTURE OF DOUG FORCETT, the CAMERA TURNS, and reveals: it's Annie, sat in front of Michael.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>That's no one less than <em class="format_i">a legend</em>.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>A stone dude from the 70s?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>He's much more than that.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Okay, he's exactly that. But in one go, that guy did what many tried and couldn't in millenniums: he guessed about 92% correct of what's the after-life about.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Wow.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Wow, indeed. We were stumped, too.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>A mood shift hits Annie, now, with a more serious expression.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Are you okay?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Yes... it's just -- It hit me. I'm dead. I'm really dead.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(soft)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>It takes some time to ingest it all.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I imagine.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Speaking of it... Does it mean I'm...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>INT. MICHAEL'S OFFICE - DAY 1 - MONTAGE CONT'D</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Text">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Text">
  <p>As Michael says the next line, the CAMERA TURNS, reveling: It's Jeff, sat in front of him.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You mean?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You know...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Jeff gestures up. Beat.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(suspense)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Well... it's not exactly the heaven and hell idea you've been raised on, but generally speaking, in the afterlife, there's a good place and a bad place...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Jeff holds his breath.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat, smiles warmly)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You've nothing to worry about, Jeff. You're in the good place.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He laughs, relieved.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Woo! That's good!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Sure is. Now! You're going to have a million more questions. Everything will be answered in due time. I promise. For now, just come this way. We have something ready for you.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Michael gestures to the WINDOW, through it, we can see: A PUBLIC SQUARE, a STAGE and OTHER RESIDENTS gathered around. They get up to go --</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Jeff checks his pocket for his cellphone.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Did I have my cellphone with me?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(then)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Nope, I'm dead! Right, let's go!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EndAct">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EndAct">
  <p>
    <span class="u"> <strong>END OF COLD OPEN</strong> </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Act">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Act">
  <p>
    <span class="u"> <strong>ACT ONE</strong> </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>EXT. MAIN SQUARE - DAY 1 - MORNING </b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>A SHOT OF the STAGE, it WIDENS, and we see the crowd. Loud people chatting cheerfully. Then, the CAMERA ZOOMS ON THE THIRD ROLL, where Troy and Britta are sitting.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy is staring at Britta, for a moment, questioning if he should try to small-talk, or not. Britta is facing straight, serious.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He doesn't think she'd notice his staring, but --</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Is something wrong?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy's startled.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Hi! Wait, what?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You're staring at me.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>How are you?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I don't know, since, I'm dead. It's all new for me.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>That I can relate to!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Britta nods, after, she's back facing the stage.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy's not giving up.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>The weather here is amazing, right?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(serious)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Stop.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(genuine)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Stop, what?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Making small-talk. I'm... not great at it. Sorry.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I don't want to come off as cold, or anything, it's just that...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>No, it's okay.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(pause)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>What about dogs, though?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Still small talk.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>What about Golden Retrievers?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Aren't those a type of dog?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>But they're <em class="format_i">not</em> like the other dogs.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>How is it not a small-talk?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Have you never seen a Golden Retriever before?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(gesturing)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>They're <em>THIS</em> big!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy gestures his arms way too wide, mostly in excitement.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Have <em class="format_i">you</em> never seen one before?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Then, he's confused, of course, he has?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Jeff comes by, his seat is next to Troy's.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(politely smiling)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Excuse me. Excuse me.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy and Britta get up, returning the smile.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>They all sit.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to Jeff)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Hey.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Hey.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>How are you?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I think the orientation is about to start.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Darn.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(whispering to himself)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Darn?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>On the STAGE, a BIG SCREEN appears out of nowhere.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(onscreen)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Ah, hello, everyone!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p><b>ONSCREEN:</b> THE GOOD PLACE ORIENTATION: DAY ONE.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Everybody's attention is on the stage now.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(onscreen)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>And welcome to your first day in the afterlife. You were all, simply put, good people. But how do we know you were good? How are we sure?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p><b>ONSCREEN:</b> GOOD VS. BAD: AN EXPLANATION.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>(onscreen)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>During your time on Earth, every one of your actions had a positive or a negative impact depending on how good or bad that action put into the universe.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p><b>ONSCREEN:</b> EXAMPLES, EAT A SANDWICH: + 1.04.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>(onscreen)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Every sandwich you ate. Every time you bought a magazine. Every single thing you did had an affect that rippled out over time, and ultimately, created some amount of good or bad.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>EXT. MAIN SQUARE - DAY 1 - CONTINUOUS</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>WHILE MICHAEL IS SPEAKING ON THE BACKGROUND... WE CUT TO Abed and Annie, sat next to each other.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>He said in cases of traumatic, embarrassing, or sudden death, they'd erase our memories. As I don't remember mine, it's safe to assume that it was one of those scenarios.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Annie nods, politely. But she's looking at the stage, trying to pay attention.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>He said he could tell me exactly what happened, if I wanted to. Of course, I didn't. I think I'm going to wait for some kind of turning point for my story arc here. Like, a big revelation. Anyway, I'm Abed.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Annie.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Hi, Annie. Nice to meet you. Do you remember how you died? If so, does it give you goose bumps? Or, do you think you're going to have nightmares about it? Like, flashbacks.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I don't remember.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(beat, looks around)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>There's a lack of old people in here. How old were you? You see, I expected more, due to our current context. But, maybe I was assuming, and sometimes, that's rather wrong...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I think we should pay attention to the presentation.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>But he's not exactly answering any of my questions.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>
    <em class="format_i">Questions?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Glad you asked. First, do you think we can fly?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Annie doesn't know how to respond.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>EXT. MAIN SQUARE - DAY 1 - MOMENTS LATER</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Back to the STAGE.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(onscreen)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>-- Using our perfectly accurate system, only the people with the very highest scores, the true cream of the crop --</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p><b>ONSCREEN:</b> A GOOD WOMAN PEACEFULLY LAID ON A COFFIN, POINTS: + 999.276.23</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>(onscreen)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>-- Get to come here to the good place. What happens to everyone else you asked?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(waves off)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Don't worry about it. The point is, you're here because you lived one of the very best lives that could be lived.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p><b>ONSCREEN:</b> THE GOOD WOMAN IS NOW NEXT TO MICHAEL.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>(onscreen)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>And you won't be alone. Your true soulmate is here too.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>The crowd gasps, and murmurs.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>(onscreen)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>That's right! Soulmates are real. One of the other people in your neighborhood is your actual soulmate. And you'll spend eternity together.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p><b>ONSCREEN:</b> MICHAEL INTRODUCES THE GOOD WOMAN TO THE GOOD MAN.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>The CAMERA ZOOMS ON TROY, who looks around and lands his eyes on Abed, who's two rows behind him. Abed stops talking to Annie and shyly smiles at Troy, who smiles back. Then, Abed's back talking to Annie, and Troy turns back to his front, still smiling.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p><b>ONSCREEN:</b> BEHIND MICHAEL, A BUNCH OF COUPLES.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>(onscreen)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>So, welcome to eternal happiness! Welcome to the Good Place!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(then)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Sponsored by...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p><b>ONSCREEN:</b> A PICTURE OF OTTERS HOLDING HANDS.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>(onscreen)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Otters holding hands while they sleep.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>The CAMERA ZOOMS ON Annie and Abed, he points to the stage and smiles, she says aw.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Back to the STAGE.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>(onscreen)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You know the way you feel when you see a picture of two otters holding hands? That's how you're gonna feel every day.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>The crowd applauds.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>EXT. STREET - DAY 1 - LATER</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Jeff and Michael walk down the sidewalk.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You said all my questions would be answered, right?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Right.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Am I allowed to ask who's going to hell?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>It's not exactly hell, but is there someone you'd like to know?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Jeff thinks for a moment.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>My father.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I'm afraid you're allowed to ask, but I'm not allowed to answer it.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Worth the try.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Jeff, if I can give you an advice...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Jeff nods.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Your experience at here, the good place, will be better if you leave Earth behind. I know it doesn't come up easy, but healing never does.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You're right. Thanks.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I can't believe I made it.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Michael smiles.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Just to be sure, is there any possibility out there that you made a mistake?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Again, it's an incredibly selective system.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Yeah...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I have dealt with those before, though.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I bet you did! Spending a life as an environmental lawyer activist, protecting not only mother nature, but the less fortunate as well...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(reassuring)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Jeff Winger, you belong here.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Off to JEFF'S SMILE.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>And here's your new home!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>We reveal a SMALL but NICE APARTMENT.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Wow.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>That's the spirit!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Everyone lives in one of those in <em class="format_i">heaven</em>?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Well, not everyone! Here, at <em class="format_i">the good place</em>, each individual gets their perfect existence, that meaning: each house is designed to fit your idea of perfect.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>And my idea of perfect being this really tiny apartment?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Eco-friendly, as you've always dreamed.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Amazing. Just out of curiosity, the guy next door? What does he like?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>We WIDEN to see: a futuristic mansion.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Star Wars.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Makes sense.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>You wouldn't believe his face when he found out we got everything from the best movies of the franchise: the prequels! Now, c'mon. Let's meet your new home, and the people you'll be sharing it with!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Michael knocks on the door, and comes in. Jeff follows behind.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(whispering)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>... Sharing?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>INT. SHARED APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - DAY 1 - CONTINUOUS</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Here we are!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Jeff walks in to a very clean, minimalistic decorated apartment. He doesn't know what to say.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>And you're out of words.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You got me, Michael. I really am.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy and Annie enters the room, smiling, holding hands.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Jeff, this is Annie.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Hi!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Annie hugs Jeff.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Hi!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>And Troy.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy tries a fist-bump. Jeff stares at him.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to troy)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Okay. Um.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Jeff fist-bumps back. Everybody cheers.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Hey, you're the no small-talk guy, from earlier.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Busted.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy smiles, after, he's back acting all lovesick with Annie.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You guys know each other!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>We met at the orientation.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>We did.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>How amazing is that everyone in this room's idea of a perfect existence is to share a  three-bedroom apartment?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Annie and Troy laughs, dryly.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I guess it is!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Pure luck you died. At the same time.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(laughs)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Such an odd occurrence!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Michael shrugs, but smiling. <em class="format_i">It happens</em>.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>A KNOCK on the DOOR --</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Oh, that must be someone special... Come on in!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>It's Britta, from earlier.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(shy)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Hey.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Britta, good to see you.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>She smiles.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>And Jeff, here's your soulmate.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Jeff is astonished.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Hi.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Hey.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>They HUG. It's awkward, only at first.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>You're the girl from before, right?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Bad at small-talking, but afraid of looking cold.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Yes, that's me.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Jeff and Britta stare at each other. A moment.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(genuine)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You're pretty.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You don't have to.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I mean it.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(giggles)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Yeah...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Everybody is settled now. Troy and Annie can show you around.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Oh! You'll love the video system. I'll leave you to it. See you soon!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Michael leaves.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(getting in the middle of Jeff and Britta)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>The video system!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(bit disappointed)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Let's see what that's about.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Annie gestures to a cool-looking screen. She FLICKS IT ON. We see a MENU, then, an icon for each one of them, minus Britta, since she doesn't live with them.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You can watch anything that's happened in your life in here.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Anything that's happened in the world!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>So far we used to watch cat videos.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Totally worth it.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Annie clicks on JEFF. She chooses his happiest memory.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p><b>ONSCREEN:</b> JEFF AT THE AMAZON RAINFOREST, HELPING LOCALS.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Everyone is watching it in awe.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Were you an activist?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>The best of the best.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Oh, me too. Not the best of the best, I tried my hardest, though.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I bet you were incredible.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(taken aback)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Thanks.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy squeezes Annie's arm, sneakily, trying to send a message. He gestures to upstairs.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>We better go upstairs to...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>... Talk about...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Butts.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(whispering to annie)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Why did you let me go last?!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>They laugh, nervously.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>We will let you settle down properly, Jeff.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy rolls his eyes, she could've thought of that before. They run upstairs.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p><b>INT. TROY'S</b> <b> BEDROOM - DAY 1 - MOMENTS LATER</b></p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy closes the door, in a rush.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Do you think they bought it?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I think so.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Good.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Annie sits on the bed. Troy follows suit.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>How long do you think we can...?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>At least, long enough.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Michael's gotta know.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Why would he pair us up, then?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Don't ask me!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>First, this place, then, us. I'm starting to think...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I'm starting to think there may have been a mistake. Us here.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Of course, not. </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I don't know.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Do you think we got mistaken from neighborhoods?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Maybe. Maybe not.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You don't mean...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Maybe! Maybe not!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>But, I wasn't a bad person!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Neither was I!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>I mean sure, you're just overthinking. I do that all the time. </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>What if I'm not?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>I'm sure. As Michael said, the system is perfectly calculated. </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>This doesn't mean it can't make mistakes.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>I think it does. </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>You don't know it.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>You're right, but I know that, the bad place? Doesn't sound so good. And I don't belong there.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>Maybe it's not that bad. Lots of people go there, how terrible can it be? </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>They don't choose, though.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>Still.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Let's ask Janet about it, then. So, we will know the truth.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Janet?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>JANET appears out of thin air. Annie jumps.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JANET</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>How can I help you?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>What the fork!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Fork?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>If you're trying to curse, you can't. Apparently people here don't like it.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(freaking out, beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Oh god. It adds up.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to troy)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Put yourself together.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy tries to calm himself down.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JANET</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Is everything okay?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Yes, marvelous!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>So, you're Janet?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JANET</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Correct.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Okay, one more question: what's a Janet?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>She's the local humanization of the website Wikipedia.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JANET</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I'm not human.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>A robot version of the website Wikipedia?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JANET</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I'm not a robot.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You're making this hard.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Anyway!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <strong>JANET</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I'm the neighborhood's personal assistant. I can help you with anything you want.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Can you tell us about the bad place?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JANET</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>And that's the one thing I'm not allowed to talk about.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Well, that's just great.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Yeah. We were kinda hoping you could.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JANET</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I could show you a live audio of what's happening there right now. If it is any help.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Yes! That'd be amazing!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Janet opens her mouth, and it sounds like she's transmitting an audio from actual hell we see in movies. People are screaming and running. Begging for help.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BAD PLACE MAN</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>The bear has two months!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Both Troy and Annie are shocked, horrified.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Janet stops the transmission.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(traumatized)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Thank you, Janet. I think you can go now.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JANET</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(smiling)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>You're welcome.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Janet disappears.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I was overthinking.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>INT. LIVING ROOM - DAY 1 - MOMENTS LATER</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Jeff flicks off the video system.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He sits on the couch, where Britta is.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>So, soulmate.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Soulmate.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Where were you from, Jeff?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Colorado.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Oh, my parents live there.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Really? And what about you?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I'm a New Yorker. Well, not entirely, but I lived there long enough to earn the title.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I bet you hate New Jersey.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Huh?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>How I Met Your Mother.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Britta is more confused.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Never mind.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Spontaneously, she takes both of Jeff's hands.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Jeff, at the age of 17 I had to run away from home. I never truly thought I could trust anyone, I never felt cared, loved, even, liked... But I think that's about to change. Because I found you. My soulmate.It's -- It's overwhelming to think that all it took was death for us to meet.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Jeff thinks...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Britta. If you're my soulmate that means you'd never hurt me for any reason?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Never.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Promise me. Promise you'll never betray me.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Britta squeezes Jeff's hands.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Jeff, I promise, I'd never do anything to cause you any harm.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Good, because... I was not an environment lawyer activist, those aren't my memories, I've never even been to Brazil. I think there's been a mistake. I'm not supposed to be here.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Britta abruptly gets up, accidentally hitting on a vase, that falls and breaks.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy and Annie run to the living room. Annie arrives first.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>What happened?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>He's a liar!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(arriving late)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>We know he's a lawyer.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Liar!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I'm not lying. Jeff, weren't you a lawyer?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>She means Jeff's lying!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to Jeff)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>How could you?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Wait, about what?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EndAct">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EndAct">
  <p>
    <span class="u"> <strong>END OF ACT ONE</strong> </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Act">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Act">
  <p>
    <span class="u"> <strong>ACT TWO</strong> </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p><b>INT. SHARED APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - DAY 1 - CON</b> <b>TINUOUS</b></p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>The four of them stare at the video system and Jeff's FAKE MEMORIES.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Are you sure this isn't you?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I never left Colorado.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>But you were a lawyer.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Not an environmentalist one.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>But an activist?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Jeff shakes his head.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Nope.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>What did you do, then?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p><b>I</b> <b>NT. OLD JEFF'S FIRM - DAY - SIX YEARS AGO - FLASHBACK</b></p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Jeff sits at this desk, looking rather sad and bored. HICKEY, his co-worker, enters his office.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <strong>HICKEY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Bad news, buddy.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Text">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Text">
  <p>Jeff looks up.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>HICKEY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>The funeral is next week.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Wait, funeral? Someone died?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <strong>HICKEY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Only mother nature herself.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I am not understanding a word you're saying, Hickey.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Beat. Hickey breaks into a laughter.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <strong>HICKEY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I can't hold it anymore! You WON, you bastard! We won.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(getting up)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>We won? The lawsuit over the lake?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(then)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Take that dumb stupid fish!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <strong>HICKEY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>And anything that's alive at area 65, really. Smith &amp; Walter CIA is gonna go cra-zy now that, well, they can!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>They celebrate.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <b>INT. SHARED APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - DAY 1 - FLASHBACK OVER</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Britta and Troy falls on the couch.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I don't even know what to say.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>He's <em>a monster</em>.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Calm down, I wasn't a saint, I admit that, but I wasn't the devil himself.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Until, later at life... When, let's say, rich people got richer, certainly, not by being nice, or following rules.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Text">
  <p>Britta gasps.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>It's not like I endorsed the bad things they did, I was only an employee, my only job was to defend them, basically, get them free pass cards.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You get that's equally worse, right? Please, I need you to tell me that you understand it.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to everyone)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Oh, okay. If you were so perfect, tell me what you did.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I worked at the FBI.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You were a cop?!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>And you think cops go to heaven?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy's getting more and more nervous about the argument that's rising.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I was a detective!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(getting up)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>That's just a snob cop!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(getting up)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Stop fighting!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I need some air.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy storms out of the room. Everybody watches.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p><b>EXT. PARK </b> <b>- DAY 1 - NOON </b></p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy runs till the nearest park, and then, until he's far gone into it. When he notices he's far enough, he stops and catches his breathing.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Later, he looks around where he is, it's an empty park, no one around, and it's beautiful, full of flowers, fruit trees, and peace. No yelling. No arguments.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Some meters ahead of him, there's a man, he's jumping up and down on a bench, the man is -- ABED, we've met him briefly earlier.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He catches Troy's attention, needless to say, again.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Hey.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Hey.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>We met earlier -- Well, we didn't, but at the orientation --</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You looked at me and smiled.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>That's... Yes, I did.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>What are you doing?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Trying to fly.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Is it working?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed does a little jump.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Unfortunately, no. Still on the ground.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy nods.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I see... Maybe you could ask Janet to help you?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Hey, Janet.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Janet appears.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JANET</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>How can I help?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Are there any tips for flying at the good place?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed covers his ears.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>No, no, no, no.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to janet)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You can go, thank you.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Janet is visibly puzzled, but she does as told.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Why?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed uncovers his ears.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I decided that it'd be too easy if I just go and ask her about everything. What's the fun about that? That'd only lead to boredom.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>That actually makes sense.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed grins.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Troy.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Abed.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Where do you live?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Over there.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed gestures to the futuristic mansion.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Oh, Star Wars mansion.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I've never watched it, actually.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>And you're sure you belong to the good place?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Text">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Text">
  <p>Troy giggles.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>We should watch together. I could ask Janet for the DVDs.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>So, you do ask her things.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Of course.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>If they're so good, how come you don't have them yet?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Long story. Actually, no. They only gave me the prequels.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Those I heard of, you don't like them?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Let's say, they're not my favorites.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Are you free right now?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Sorry, I'm not.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(disappointed)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Oh.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Yeah... I just went outside to get some air. My friends are waiting.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I understand.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I'm sorry.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>It's okay. Really.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Sounds like a fun plan, though. Maybe we could watch another time. Maybe you can watch it with your soulmate.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(genuine)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I bet they love it.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Yeah, maybe, I will.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>See you around?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Actually, I'm throwing a party tomorrow.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>A party?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>More like a mixer, if I think about it. I'd love for you to come, if you'd like, of course. It's for the whole neighborhood.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I didn't picture you as someone who's into parties, or mixers.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Many don't.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>And I'm not, but maybe that's something I want to change.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I will see you, tomorrow, then?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I hope you do.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy smiles.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(as a goodbye)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Abed.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Troy.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy nods, and goes. Abed goes back to trying to fly.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <b>INT. SHARED APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - DAY 1 - MOMENTS LATER</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy is back. They're still in the living room, but now, Annie is in front of a giant white board, filled with messy writing, and charts.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>What's happening?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>We're trying to count Jeff's points again.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>So, we're helping him?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>She wants to help him. I said we could just go to Michael's.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to britta)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You promised you wouldn't.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>That was before I found out you're a massive self-centric ash-hole.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>We could still be soulmates.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I wouldn't be so sure about that.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Everyone looks at Troy.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>What do you mean?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>He means nothing.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Wait, there's a reason you don't want to go to Michael.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Is that true?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I don't know what he's talking about.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Yes, you do, something's up.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Nothing's up.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to troy)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>And you know.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I don't know anything.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Lying is bad, Troy. If there's something wrong, you're just making it worse.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>There's nothing wrong.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Leave him alone.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I'm just saying...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>C'mon, Jeff. You're the problem.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>But maybe I'm not the only problem.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(to britta)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Can't you see? They know something.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>We know nothing!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I'm gay! And a bad liar!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(to annie)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I'm so sorry.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Annie puts her hands on her face, in exasperation.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>What's wrong about that?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Nothing's wrong with Troy, it's true. Very progressive, Britta.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy nods.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Thank you...?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>But also extremely stupid.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>And there you go.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>You see, this is a perfect utopia, right? Made for us, and only us.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Yes.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>So perfect, that they paired Troy, a gay man, with Annie.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>What about platonic soulmates?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Bullshirt. Something is wrong with you, too, cop.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Detective!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>No one cares.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>What did you even do on Earth, Troy?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I used to make vlogs. Traveling vlogs.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Ugh.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>What's wrong with that? At least, I didn't actively work against the environment.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>And how many flights did you take?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>How's that important?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Huh. Are you familiar with something called <em>air polution</em>? </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>They start to argue.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I have a headache. I shouldn't be having a headache.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Britta sits down.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Amazing. We all have our questionable pasts.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Britta's fine.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>For now.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>What are we going to do?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>What we're not going to do is: go to Michael.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>At this point, I think the only one that would go to him is...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Everybody stares at Britta.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>But she won't, will you, Britta?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Why shouldn't I?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Because maybe you'll be ruining our only chance to eternal happiness, if it's true, that we don't belong in here, and Michael finds out.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Suddenly, MICHAEL ENTERS THE ROOM.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Michael finds out what?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Text">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Text user_edited_line">
  <p>Annie rushes to roll over the white board. Everybody looks guilty and scared.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Text">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(gesturing the board)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>What's that?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(laughs nervously)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>A game! It's game night!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Fun! Have you started, yet? I don't want to interrupt.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ANNIE</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>We were just settling the rules.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I see, anyway, I'm helping your next door neighbor to invite everyone for tomorrow's welcoming party, at his house.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed, right? He talked to me about it.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>MICHAEL</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>That's him.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Oh, TV obsessed guy.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>That's also him.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to annie)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>You know each other?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>You could say that.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(pause)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I talk about it later.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Can we count with you?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Jeff, Annie and Troy nods. Michael sees the state Britta's in.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Is everything okay, Britta?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>They all stare at Britta. A moment.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Everything's fine, Michael.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Relief washes them.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Great. So, I see you around.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Michael waves a goodbye, and go. They watch him by the window, waiting for him to be far enough.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>That was close.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Annie turns the white board over again, and wipes it clean.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>What are you doing?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>This was a silly idea. We don't know how they measure the points, anyway.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Silence hits the room. Troy sits next to Britta.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Hey.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Hey.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Is the headache bad?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Not really.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>She smiles at him. He smiles back.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>That's good.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Annie's done cleaning the board.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>We need a new plan. But, first, Britta.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Me?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Are you gonna tell Michael?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I don't know.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Jeff rolls his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Good enough, for now. New plan ideas, go, go, go.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>What if...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Troy, please. Let the grownups think.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>No, here me out...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Maybe we could search Michael's office.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Like in spy movies. Do continue.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>That's stupid.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I agree. How do we know if he's not there?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>We would have to watch him for a week, maybe two.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>And what about cameras?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Are there any cameras here?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Guys...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I don't think so.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(loud)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Listen to me!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Everybody shut up.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I have a plan.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EndAct">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EndAct">
  <p>
    <span class="u"> <strong>END OF ACT TWO</strong> </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Act user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Act">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Act">
  <p>
    <span class="u"> <strong>ACT THREE</strong> </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>INT. FUTURISTIC MANSION - DAY 2 - NIGHT - NEIGHBORHOOD MIXER</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>We walk BEHIND the group, now dressed casual, but still to impress. Lots of people already at the mixer, chatting, having fun.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy puts them aside.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(sneakily)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Be subtle. We don't want attention. Try to gather any possible information. Any possible mistake.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>They nod.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Just to be sure, we go in there, we make chitchat, and we try to find out if anyone also has... some complaints.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Exactly.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(walking out)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Too easy.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Britta and Troy roll their eyes, Annie agrees with Jeff.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>As someone who was a --</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Detective, we know.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Britta walks off, in Jeff's direction. Annie looks at Troy.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>It's getting repetitive.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Annie gasps.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p><b>INT. FUTURISTIC</b> <b> MANSION - DAY 2 - NIGHT - MONTAGE</b></p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Jeff and Britta talk to HELENA.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>It really is perfect here. Every morning I'm out of words, right, honey?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I couldn't be happier.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>HELENA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I agree. Cheers to that.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>They toast and drink.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Although, it makes you question it.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(laughs)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>If there's one thing I learned on Earth, is that: when something's too perfect, it's probably also not true, right, sweetie?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Terribly right.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>For example, this same morning, I ordered black coffee, and got a decaf. How is that for paradise?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>HELENA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Until now, all my coffee orders' have been alright.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(joking)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I'm starting to think it's personal!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>They all laugh.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <b>INT. FUTURISTIC MANSION - DAY 2 - NIGHT - MONTAGE</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Annie and Troy talk to MEI-HUI and CIARA.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy... he's actually a bit of a dork.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(joking)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I'm right here.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I feel like there's been a misunderstanding in The Good Place's Tinder.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(lighthearted)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Ouch. Burn.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>They all laugh.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I'm only joking, he knows it.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>What about you two?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MEI-HUI</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Ciara's a bit messy, I'll admit that, not entirely someone I thought I'd fall for, but...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(looks fondly at ciara)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I'm glad we met.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Ciara shyly kisses Mei-Hui.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>CIARA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(smiling)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I'm glad we met, too.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>What a lovely couple!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>A WAITRESS passes by with glasses of champagne. Annie grabs one glass, and downs in one go. Troy watches, without a reaction.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p><b>INT. FUTURISTIC MANSION - DAY 2 - LATER</b> <b> - MONTAGE ENDED</b></p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Michael calls for everyone's attention to the center of the room.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You all know that I'm the architect of this neighborhood, but what you don't know is... Golly, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but, um... Oh, what the heck?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(pause)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent has_page_splitter split_dialog">
  <p>This is actually the very first neighborhood that I have ever designed. I have been an apprentice for over 200 years, and my boss had finally given me my first solo project.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>The crowd applauds and cheers.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Yes! And you deserve a perfect world, because every single one of you is a good person.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Michael looks at Jeff, Annie, Troy and Britta.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>That's it for me, now, our host, Abed, if you wanna say some worlds.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed refuses to.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>C'mon! It's your mixer!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>The crowd shouts words of encouragement. Abed goes near Michael, timid.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Hi, hello. I'm Abed.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>He looks nervous, and he's trying not to look at the crowd, but he ends up looking anyway, he looks at Troy, who whispers, ''Go on.'', smiling.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I hope you're having a good time.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I'm not the one for public speaking, nor, parties. Or, I wasn't, on Earth. That's something I hope I can change in here, I want to... improve.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I'm probably boring you to death, well, not that this is a concern to anyone here anymore.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>The crowd laughs.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>That is everything. Thank you.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>The crowd applauds.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You did great.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed smiles. Troy watches as Abed goes outside. The mixer is back, everyone is dancing, chatting, drinking.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy follows Abed.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Where are you going?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>It's a little too crowded in here.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Annie nods, but suspiciously.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p><b>EXT. FUTURISTIC MANSION -</b> <b> GARDEN - DAY 2 - LATER </b></p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy finds Abed.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Hey, getting some fresh air?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Yeah. It's too crowded there.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(nods)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Yeah.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>(then)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Great speech.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(vulnerable)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I thought it was a little embarrassing. I basically admitted being a loner with no friends.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>It makes your character easy to be empathized by the public.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(genuine)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Nice answer.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(lighthearted joking)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I'm proud of it, too.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed smiles.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>You're outgoing.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Am I?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>You and your friends spoke to almost everyone.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Were you observing us?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I'm a terrible liar, Troy. So, yes. But only because I thought you were interesting.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy's a little taken aback, as usual, by Abed's honest.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>We are. Outgoing. Meeting people and stuff.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Almost looked like an interrogation.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Were we not being subtle?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Did you need to be subtle?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>No.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed raises his eyebrows.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(more firmly)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>No.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>You're a terrible liar, too.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Sorry. Now I'm interrogating you.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>It's okay, you're not wrong.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I assume you can't talk about it?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy nods.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Then, just say whatever, and we move on the conversation.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Text">
  <p>Troy thinks for a second.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Hey, did you end up watching the movies?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Actually, no.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Your soulmate didn't want to? By the way, where's them?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed sighs.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Is something wrong?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Not wrong, just, apparently, really rare.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>They don't like Star Wars?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>They don't exist.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>How? Everyone has a soulmate. </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I guess not.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>How do you know you don't have one?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Michael told me on the first day. It's okay, it really is. Just awkward to talk about with people.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I didn't want to kill the mood. Again. I'm sorry. You should get inside, your friends  and soulmate must be waiting.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>They can have me later. Is the invite for Star Wars still standing?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Are you pitying on me?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Not at all,  I just think you're interesting.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Cool. Cool, cool, cool.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>It is, then. My room?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Sure.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p><b>EXT. FUTURISTIC MANSION - STREET</b> <b> - DAY 2 - LATER</b></p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>The mixer is over. They head home, minus Troy, who's with Abed, but no one of the group knows it.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Where's Troy?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Good question.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Tonight was a disaster, everyone seems so happy. Terrible. It sucks.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>The people were nice.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>But useless.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>We need a new plan, and fast.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>There's no rush.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Maybe we should just forget about everything.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Won't the doubt consume you?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Absolutely, not.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Well, it will consume me.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>And how's that my problem?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>That's an attitude that makes me think you really belong down there.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Maybe I wouldn't react like that if I was hanging out with less annoying people.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Annie gasps. They start to argue.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(yelling)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Stop!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>They shut up.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Just for a second. Be quiet. I can't take you anymore. Yes, we need an answer, yes, we can relax for sometime. It's not like anything big's gonna happen!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Transition">
  <p>CUT TO:</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <b>INT. FUTURISTIC MANSION - ABED'S ROOM - DAY 3 - MORNING</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Both Troy and Abed are dragged on the bed, sleeping. Then -- BOOM -- A big explosion happens outside. It scares them up.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>What was that!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed rushes to the window. A Pause. He turns to Troy.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>The end of times.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>AS ABED SPEAKS, the CAMERA TURNS TO THE OUTSIDE, it's so smoky, you can't see anything, but giant weirdly modified fish swimming free in the air and even bigger sharks hunting them down, like a kid's game of COP and BANDIT. The sharks are in uniforms.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>To make it clear enough, it's playing BORN THIS WAY by Lady Gaga.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy gets up immediately after Abed's last line. He's speechless when he reaches the window.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>What the fork.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(then)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Lady Gaga, really.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(yelling to the sky)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I don't even like Lady Gaga!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Among the chaos, residents run in circle desperately.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Wait...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(looks at himself, then troy)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Everyone has one of those. But you.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>And it's true, everyone is wearing a jumpsuit, BLACK and WHITE stripped.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Shirt.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>No, a jumpsuit.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>No, I meant-- Ugh, I need to go.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Where?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Home.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy turns to the door, Abed stops him.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I don't think it's a good idea.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I need to see if my friends are okay.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>But if something's wrong, and you go out not wearing a jumpsuit...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(realizing)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You're right.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>It's not very <em class="format_i">subtle</em>.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>What should I do?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Janet?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Janet appears out of thin air.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JANET</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>How can I help you?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>No! Not Janet!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JANET</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Bye, then.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Janet is gone.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Why not Janet?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>She could tell Michael... about... about the <em class="format_i">thing </em>I'm not supposed to talk about.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>What if we asked her not to tell Michael?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>What if she lies?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>She already saw you without the jumpsuit.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Darn.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>So, Janet?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Janet appears out of thin air.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JANET</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>How can I help you?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Oh, no. I was asking him if he wanted to call you.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JANET</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Don't worry, happens all the time.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Janet disappears.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I think it's a good idea to call Janet.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Agreed. Janet?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Janet appears out of thin air.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JANET</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Please, tell me I can help you with something.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>In fact, you can. Janet, do you keep records of what we ask you?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JANET</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Yes.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Not a great start.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Okay, but, can we ask for you to not keep them?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JANET</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Like an incognito tab.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Exactly.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JANET</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Also, no. I'm not a computer.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy sighs.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>JANET</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>If it helps, no one has access to it, but you.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy lightens up.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(energetic)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Why didn't you say that before?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JANET</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(matching troy's tone, smiling)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>You never asked!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>She's right.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(gesturing to the jumpsuit)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Janet, we need one of these.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Janet nods, in a second, she has one in her hands. She handles it to Troy.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Thank you, Janet.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JANET</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You're welcome.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>She disappears.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Now, put it on, then we can go.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>We?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I'm too invested on the storyline by now.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <b>INT. SHARED APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - DAY 3 - MOMENTS LATER </b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>The three of them, Jeff, Britta and Annie, are looking out the window. Britta is the only one wearing the jumpsuit.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>It's clear that's personal now, right? It's clear that we're the problem?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>It can always be a coincidence.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>It's not a coincidence.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>It can always be.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>It's <em class="format_i">not</em> a coincidence. Smoky sky, modified weird fish, sharks in uniforms running after them, it's playing <em class="format_i">Born This Way</em>. Either something, or someone, is trying to warn you don't belong in here, or this place is having an allergic reaction to you.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Nonsense.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>The system has decided.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Well, then it sucks! The system sucks!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I agree, one in a million gets to live in literal paradise and the other will suffer for eternity? That's not fair.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Besides, yes, we weren't perfect, but we weren't horrible.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(looks at Jeff)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I'm talking about me and Troy.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Thanks.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>It doesn't matter, anyway. You do not belong in here!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy and Abed enters the shared-apartment.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>(stressed)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Where have you been?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>And why is he here?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Who's that?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Don't you remember Abed?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Hi.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Jeff waves it off.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>It doesn't matter, okay, are you aware that it's over for us?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EndAct">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EndAct">
  <p>
    <strong> <span class="u">END OF ACT THREE</span> </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Act user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Act user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <span class="u"> <strong>ACT FOUR</strong> </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Act user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Act user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <span class="u"> <strong> <b>INT. SHARED APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - DAY 3 - CONTINUOUS</b> </strong> </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Annie pushes Troy aside.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to troy)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p><em class="format_i">Honey</em>, can I have you for a moment?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to abed)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>It'll be quick.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Sure.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <b>INT. SHARED APARTMENT - KITCHEN - DAY 3 - MOMENTS LATER</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>They're standing over the counter.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Were you with him all night?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>We fell asleep watching movies. Sorry.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>It's okay, but why would you bring him here? Specially, right now?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>He knows something is wrong with us.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>You told him?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>No. We're not exactly being as subtle as we think we are. And I think he gathered the clues by himself. </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>That's not good.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>It's not the worse thing, it's good to have someone from outside we can trust.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Can we, Troy?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Were you wearing one of those when you wake up?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>No, Abed asked Janet for one.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>That's great! What if she tells Michael?!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Jeff appears.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Hey, guys. I think you should know that, right now, Michael's at the door, calling for us.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p><b>I</b> <b>NT. SHARED APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - DAY 3 - MOMENTS LATER</b></p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>They run to the living room.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>MICHAEL CALLS FOR THEM AGAIN --</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(outside)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Emergency meeting! Now!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Everyone stays in a circle staring at each other. Freaking out. What do we do. What do we do. What do we do.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p>(epiphany)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I got this.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(then)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Britta?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Yes?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You need to decide right now if you're helping or not.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Why?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I have a plan.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Don't let us wait, tell us!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>First, we need jumpsuits.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I'm on it.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Thanks... Abed.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed smiles.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>No problem.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Britta, from everyone here, <em>except for Abed</em>, you're the only genuinely good. You belong here. You earned your points.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I think so...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>No time for self-doubt, what if... what if you taught us how to be good?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>BRITTA</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I was only an activist, I didn't work with ethics, or anything. I don't think I can teach that, Annie. </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>But you're all we've got, Britta.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>This can work... help us earn our points.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>We can go through our memories, study what we could've done differently.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Yes! Yes!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>That could work. That could make, maybe, the place accept us.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>MICHAEL CALLS ONE LAST TIME --</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(outside)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Guys! This is urgent!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ANNIE</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>What do you say, Britta? Are you with us?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>JEFF</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>What do you say, soulmate?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Annie, Jeff and Troy stare at Britta, waiting for an answer.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Transition">
  <p>SLAM TO BLACK.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EndAct hover_line currently_hovered has_active_others">
  <p>
    <strong> <span class="u"> <em>THE END</em> </span> </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Act active_edit currentUserLine has_active_others">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>